Obsessed
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Marco Constantio berubah nama menjadi Cho Kyuhyun pasca diadopsi dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Hidupnya berubah saat sahabat dekatnya Choi Siwon tewas mengenaskan. Dia yang tak serta merta percaya bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan bersikukuh untuk mengetahui kejadian asli pembunuhan Siwon./AU,OOC. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, SUJU. Author baru di fandom ini, RnR please :"D


**O**b**s**e**ss**ed © **Chizuru Ren**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**SUPER JUNIOR milik SM ENTERTAINMENT**

_Dan hidup dan mati setiap member milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing. Saya cuma menjadikan mereka tokoh imajinasi liar saya, tanpa tujuan komersil apapun selain hasrat yang terpuaskan aw XD_

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog, Big Suprise**

**Mistery, Crime**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, dan bisa saja OOC**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun/Marco**

**Lee Sungmin/Vincent**

**Summary :**

_Marco Constantio berubah nama menjadi Cho Kyuhyun pasca diadopsi dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho. Hidupnya berubah saat sahabat dekatnya Choi Siwon tewas mengenaskan. Dia yang tak serta merta percaya bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan bersikukuh untuk mengetahui kejadian asli pembunuhan Siwon. "Sayang sekali, kali ini bunga shiragiku akan berubah menjadi merah."_

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_20XX itu tahun yang lebih baru dibanding 20XY, dan 20XY tidak lebih lampau dari 20YY. Aku sulit bikin tahun yang sesuai jadi aku ambil jalan pintas aja haha. Ahra berumur hampir 25 dan artinya Kyu berumur 22. Padahal dia dia diadopsi sekitar umur 12, hah 10 tahun jarak tahun yang cukup jauh ternyata -_-'_

* * *

"_All extremes of feeling are allied with _**m**ad**n**e**ss**_."_

—_Virginia Woolf, Orlando_

* * *

**Nowon, Seoul**

**Jumat, 8 Maret 20XX, 04:45 P.M. **

"Kau tahu bunga _black bat?_" ujar seorang wanita yang kini tengah duduk di sofa berwarna merah sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang tergerai tampak indah dipadukan bahunya yang putih. Tangan kanannya mengambil secangkir coklat hangat yang ada di meja, matanya masih tertuju pada artikel di majalah yang dibacanya sore ini.

Lelaki di depannya hanya berdeham. Dia duduk di karpet dengan laptop di depannya. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan mengetik dengan cepat.

Dia menyesap coklat hangatnya. Sedikit bercecap. Lalu meletakan kembali cangkir bersamaan dengan majalah yang dibacanya. "Disini ditulis bunga itu ada di Western Hemisphere, bukannya kau dulu pernah tinggal di salah satu negara disana?"

Ucapan wanita barusan mampu mengalihkan fokus lelaki tadi dari laptopnya. "Mengapa kau begitu tertarik, _nuna_?"

Wanita yang bernama Cho Ahra itu tersenyum puas mendapati perhatian adiknya. "Aku hanya penasaran soal apakah mitos itu benar atau tidak."

Lelaki itu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Berdeham sebentar. "Soal?"

"Hm. 'Soal'? Jadi apa banyak mitos yang berkaitan soal itu? Jadi kau benar-benar tahu ya?" Ahra memiringkan kepalanya. Wanita itu berdiri dan beranjak ke samping adiknya. Melihat adiknya yang tak cepat memberikan respon dan lebih tertarik dengan laptopnya, dia menaruh kepalanya dan menaruhnya di bahu kanan si adik. "Apa jika kau melihatnya terlalu lama kau akan mati? Atau ada roh jahat yang akan mengikuti?"

"Ayolah _nuna_, itu mitos lama. Mitos yang baru bahwa bunga itu tidak boleh disebut namanya."

"Hah? Yang benar? Tapi baru saja, aku—" Cho Ahra buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ne! Bagaimana ini!"

Lelaki tadi memicingkan matanya. "Itu salahmu sendiri, _nuna._ Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bila kau menyebut namanya?" Lelaki tersebut menghadap Ahra, berdiri perlahan sambil menekuk jari-jarinya seakan menekam Ahra. "Kau—"

Ahra lemas sampai punggungnya jatuh menyentuh dinding sofa. Melihat adiknya yang memiliki mimik menakutkan di depannya sontak membuatnya ingin menangis, atau setidaknya memukul kepalanya. Tapi lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya sontak kaku. Ahra bisa dibilang wanita yang di umurnya menginjak 25 tahun namun masih mempercayai hal-hal kuno seperti itu. Soal berharap kepada bintang jatuh, mendapat tetesan pertama air bulan ataupun soal gembok cinta yang dipasangnya sepihak. Hal itu menurutnya bisa membawanya ke keberuntungan dalam cinta dan dia sepenuhnya percaya. Kali ini dia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak karena selama ini dia hanya menyukai mitos dan cerita dongeng yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja mengalami mitos mengerikan ada di halaman terakhir daftar hidupnya.

"A—Apa?" hanya satu kata itu yang dapat terucap dari mulut Ahra.

"Kau—" lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Aura yang dimilikinya semakin seram di mata Ahra. Mata lelaki itu menyipit disertai jari jarinya yang berlenggok memeras udara.

Tegang.

"Kau—"

Keringat dingin yang sedari muncul membuat Ahra memejamkan matanya karena takut. _Bukan hal yang buruk kan? Haha tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya akan bisa mati bila melihatnya terlalu lama,_ Ahra mencoba menghibur diri. Namun otaknya sudah melalang buana ke hal-hal yang berbau negatif. Akan tidak lucu bahwa aktris seterkenal dirinya akan mati konyol karena mitos dari Western Hemisphere.

"_Nuna, _apa kau yakin akan kuat mendengarnya?"

Ucapan adiknya barusan menaikkan intensitas kegugupan milik Ahra. Dia merasa hal negatif yang barusan dipikirnya akan menjadi nyata.

"Aku tidak menyangka _nuna _akan berakhir seperti ini," terdengar seperti ada suara tawa miris yang lirih. "Tapi kalau _nuna _memaksa sih akan kuberi tahu."

Seluruh tubuh Ahra menegang.

Dan bibir lelaki tepat di samping telinga Ahra.

"Kau—"

Diam sejenak.

"—harus menaktrirku _nuna._ Aku jadi kangen dengan masakan Venezuela."

.

Perang dunia seakan berpindah ke dalam rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Kyuhyun sialan!" suara Ahra langsung memenuhi ruang santai keluarga Cho. "Dasar adik durhaka!"

Dan derapan kaki lelaki langsung bergema di seluruh koridor. Setelah membuat kakak perempuannya takut setengah mati, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan kekagetan kakaknya yang beberapa detik untuk lari sekuat tenaga keluar dari serangan kakaknya yang sedang dalam mode _rage_. Dia menenteng laptopnya. "Siapkan mobil. Cepat!" dia berujar terhadap satu pelayan. Pelayan tersebut langsung lari untuk keperluan tuan mudanya.

"Berhenti kau!" suara Ahra kali ini terdengar lebih lantang di koridor.

Lelaki yang disebut Kyuhyun tersebut hanya tertawa, menengok kebelakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. "Salah siapa? Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Venezuela, _nuna._"

"MARCO! Berhenti kau!"

Kalau sudah Ahra memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa yakin dia akan selamat bila tertangkap sekarang. Keputusan yang bijak adalah mengambil mantel dan pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari serangan Ahra.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu, dia mengambil mantelnya cepat lalu menuju ke luar rumah. Pelayannya sudah siap di samping mobil, dia membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan kunci mobil. "Paman, apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan _nuna_ keluar rumah." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum lalu menutupkan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Pintu rumah digedor. Dan sosok Ahra yang tergopoh-gopoh terlihat sangar saat membuka pintu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, berlari di sepanjang koridor rumahnya yang luas menggunakan sepatu _high heels_ setinggi 10 sentimenter dengan dress hitam lengan terbuka selutut yang ketat mungkin adalah salah satu keahlian kakaknya selain berteriak setinggi dua oktaf. "Ya! Kyuhyun! Berhenti disitu!" dia berjalan cepat menghampiri adik angkatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya di depan setir. Dia tertawa. "_Adiós!"_

Dan mobilnya melaju. Meninggalkan Ahra yang kesal dan muka tertekuk. Dia mengambil handphonenya. Memencet _speed dial_, terdengar nada sambung. "Ya! Donghae! Gajimu kupotong. Jika kau tidak terima, lampiaskan ke artismu itu."

PIP.

.

.

**Myeongil-dong, Seoul**

**Jumat, 8 Maret 20XX, 07.00 P.M.**

Kyuhyun akhirnya memarkir mobil sport merahnya di depan sebuah toko dan malah berakhir di restoran Italia rumahan yang tak sengaja dilihatnya di Gangdong-gu dekat stasiun Myeongil. Dia memutuskan untuk menyerah bersikukuh makan di restoran Venezuela. Tidak disangka bahwa selama hampir dua jam dia mengelilingi Seoul, restoran Venezuela seakan hal yang mustahil untuk ditemukan. Dia sempat tergoda dengan tampilan restoran ala Victoria yang mengingatkan tentang Venezuela di Mapo-gu tapi lagi-lagi restoran tersebut hanya menyediakan masakan Italia, begitu juga di sepanjang jalan Itaewon-dong yang lagi-lagi terdapat banyak restoran yang hanya bertitelkan label _italia cuisine_. Andai dia pintar memasak, mungkin dia akan mendirikan restoran ala Venezuela tepat di depan rumahnya. Namun terakhir kali memasak, Kyuhyun menyajikan ramen super lembek yang diolok-olok seperti sungai Han. Tak ayal siapapun di kediaman Cho, Kyuhyun adalah makhluk terlarang yang memasuki dapur. Kejam.

Marco Constantino, atau kerap dipanggil Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Cho. Namanya berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun semenjak diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho sekaligus adik dari Ahra. Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga berada yang memiliki yayasan di seluruh Asia, terlebih Asia Barat dan Asia Tenggara. Kyuhyun yang berumur 12 tahun dirawat oleh panti asuhan di pusat kota Venezuela. Dia merupakan anak jenius dibanding anak-anak seusianya. Di usianya yang belia, dia dapat memecahkan teka-teki rubik dan menyelesaikan permainan matematika SMA karena IQnya diatas rata-rata orang dewasa. Kyuhyun muda sangat menyukai matematika hingga pada umurnya yang ke-15 dia mendapat medali emas di olimpiade Nasional yang dibuka untuk semua umur di Venezuela. Obsesinya terhadap game menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi seorang Kyuhyun. Dan hal ini juga menarik perhatian Cho Young Hwan—_appa_ Kyuhyun sekarang—yang menghadiri olimpiade matematika saat itu. Dia sangat terkesan dengan kelihaian Kyuhyun memainkan angka seakan matematika adalah hal yang biasa dimainkan layaknya _gameboy_ anak-anak.

Cho Young Hwan yang hanya memiliki Ahra merasa khawatir dengan yayasannya apabila dia meninggal nanti. Walau Ahra memang pintar dan sempat mengambil kuliah di luar negeri, Cho Young Hwan merasa bahwa Ahra tidak cukup mumpuni di bidang ini. Dan itulah awal bagaimana kehadiran Marco seperti angin segar bagi keluarga Cho. Kim Hanna sebagai istri tuan Cho mengiyakan saja keputusan suaminya. Asal usaha butik dan restoran Kim Hanna tidak terlalu dicampuri. Tak lama setelah diadopsi, nama yang disandangnya berubah dari Marco Constantino menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Mengadopsi Kyuhyun mungkin adalah keputusan yang tepat karena semenjak diangkatnya Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarga, bisnis keluarga semakin membaik. Cho Ahra juga lulus dengan nilai _caumlaude_ dan menjadi aktris yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mungkin benar makna dari nama Kyuhyun itu sendiri, yakni batu _jade _yang membawa keberuntungan. Boleh percaya boleh jadi juga itu sebuah kebetulan. Kan?

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya, dia memakai kacamata bening dan _scarft _tebal. Padahal sudah Maret, tapi sisa-sisa salju masih membuat udara di sekitar Seoul cukup dingin. Dia berhenti sejenak di etalase café, dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah aneh sambil menaikan alisnya. Dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat nama restoran Italia yang tengah ditujunya.

"Vi—va Polo?" dia mengawang, namanya familiar namun dia tidak mengingatnya. Dia merasa bahwa nama tersebut nama yang sering dibicarakan agensinya. Namun Donghae sebagai manajernya tidak banyak bicara soal restoran kecuali restoran Mexico milik keluarganya. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika dia tidak tahu perihal Viva Polo. "Tapi fotonya, seperti orang dari agensi," Kyuhyun tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menghafal nama dan wajah.

Suasana yang pertama kali dirasakan saat memasuki restoran lebih seperti astaga-aku-terjebak-di-sarang-fangirl. Ternyata tidak hanya di depan etalase saja yang dipenuhi foto teman agensi yang Kyuhyun lupa namanya, namun di dalam restoran juga dipenuhi foto-foto dari doi, beberapa fanart, dan surat penggemar. Kyuhyun secara iseng membacanya dan mendapati nama teman-agensi-yang-dilupakannya. "Chanyeol?" dia mengeryitkan dahi.

"_Oso Oseyo_," ujar salah satu pelayan wanita.

"A—Ah. _Annyeong_," Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil tangannya masih di saku. "Apa Chanyeol ada?" dia berujar langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Mungkin datang ke restoran milik teman seagensi adalah hal yang baik, hal yang baik untuk perutnya yang menginginkan makan Venezuela tentu saja.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" suara seorang lelaki mampir di telinga Kyuhyun.

Dia menengok ke asal suara.

"Ya! Hyung," lelaki berambut coklat itu memegang bahu Kyuhyun."Aku tak percaya Hyung akan mampir."

"A—ah. Iya. Haha," Kyuhyun tertawa garing. Dia tentu saja tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sengaja mampir kan? "Dan namamu—"

Mata lelaki itu berbinar. Seakan berkata, _"Ayo ingat nama ku, hyung! Kyaaa."_

"—Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum simpul.

Terlihat wajah sumringah dari Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun tak enak hati untuk bilang _"Untung saja aku baca salah satu ucapan penggemarmu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku ingat. Haha."_

"Semua orang agensi bilang bahwa hyung tak pandai mengingat nama. Aku jadi senang akhirnya hyung mengingat namaku," Chanyeol memasang senyuman lebar. Dibalas dengan senyuman tak kalah lebar dari Kyuhyun. "Aku merekomendasikan _Kimchi Arabiatta Pas_—"

Baru akan menyelesaikan omongannya dengan antusias dan telunjuk di depan hidung, perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh kalimat Kyuhyun. "_Arepa."_

"H—hah?" Chanyeol memasang wajah heran.

"Apa ada _arepa_ disini?"

"A—aku bahkan baru mendengarnya, hyung."

"_Pan de jamon_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"_Pan silicano_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, kali ini dengan terbengong.

"_Pabpelion criollo_?"

Chanyeol masih menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud hyungnya.

"_Pasticho_?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya memberikan harapan bahwa mungkin menu itu ada. "A—Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud hyung," Chanyeol berujar polos ditambah bonus senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Makanan Italia jelas berbeda dengan makanan Venezuela, walau sebenarnya makanan Venezuela dipengaruhi oleh masakan Italia. "_Lasagna_ aja deh." Kyuhyun menyerah, perutnya tak bisa berkompromi lebih lama lagi.

"Kau yakin tak mau mencoba _Kimchi Arabiatta Pasta_, Hyung?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol, "Ah dan satu botol _rum_."

"E—eh? Baiklah."

Kyuhyun memilih tempat duduk paling pojok, dia menanggalkan kacamata dan _scraft_nya. Disana terdapat foto-foto milik Chanyeol dan beberapa _action figure_ yang menampakan dirinya. Dia mengambil menunya dan terdapat foto Chanyeol yang kedua tangannya membentuk bentuk hati. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, lalu terkikik geli. Dia benar-benar seperti berada di sarang _fangirl_.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Kyuhyun datang,"Woh. Cepat sekali," Kyuhyun tertawa renyah.

Chanyeol yang mengantarnya tersenyum senang. Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan tentu saja adalah sebuah pujian. Dia duduk di depannya. "_Eomma_ tidak ingin pelanggannya menunggu."

"Jadi yang memasak adalah _eommonim_ sendiri?" dia memotong _lasagna_nya di ujung lalu memakannya. "He. Ini sangat enak!" mata Kyuhyun berbinar, dia menyendok suapan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa senang. "Ohya, hyung. Jangan anggap aku narsis atau gimana, oke?" dia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham sambil mangut-mangut."_Eomma_ sangat menyayangiku jadi dibangunlah restoran ini," Kyuhyun masih mangut-mangut dengan mulut penuh _lasagna_. "_Eomma_ memilih surat dan _fanart_ yang menarik dari fans lalu memajangnya disini," lanjutnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang memiliki resiko besar tersedak setelah ini, Chanyeol dengan perhatian menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada hyungnya yang kelaparan.

"Ini—" kunyah sebentar "—sangat enak. Sungguh," Kyuhyun mencoba menelan makanannya. Mengambil segelas air putih yang disodorkan Chanyeol dan meneguknya dengan cepat. "Uhk—"

Chanyeol sontak panik tapi tangan Kyuhyun terulur duluan.

"Uhk—bukan apa-apa," Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mendekat lebih dekat lagi. Dia mengambil air putih yang tersisa dan meneguknya."Uhuk. Aku serius tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kau mendengarkanku tidak, hyung?"

"Ahya tentu saja. Ya ya ya, kau tidak narsis," dia menuangkankan rumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan biasa bila makan di kelilingi fotomu begini. Seolah banyak mata yang melihat."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya! Aku serius," ditanggapi dengan tawaan sontak membuat Kyuhyun menggoyangkan gelas rumnya kearah Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu restoran Venezuela di Seoul?"

"Tidak, hyung."

Kyuhyun meneguk rumnya lagi. "Toko kue paling lengkap? Mungkin yang menyajikan _quesillo _atau_ panna cotta?_"

"_Panna cotta_? Apa itu gelatin buatan resep rahasia itu? Ada toko es krim dekat sini sih," Chanyeol memutar matanya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tapi yang terkenal malah _cream puff_ dan _pastry choux_ nya."

"Berikan aku alamatnya," Kyuhyun berujar antusias. "Mungkin Ahra akan menyukainya."

"Kau perhatian sekali, hyung."

Sebenarnya sih tidak juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Di bayangannya kini dia tengah menyibakkan rambut coklatnya bak artis paling _fabulous _di seantero Korea Selatan. HAHA. Tapi biarlah kejadian sore ini jadi rahasia.

.

.

**Dobong, Seoul**

**Jumat, 8 Maret 20XX, 11.56 P.M.**

Malam itu merupakan malam yang dingin. Suara auman keras harimau menggema ke seluruh ruangan dengan lampu kristal yang menyala terang dan meja makan di tengah ruangan yang panjang. Di meja masih terdapat sepotong _quesillo_ yang karamelnya mulai mengeras dan segelas anggur merah yang berkelas. Manik mata pria yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan mulai memudar dan kulitnya semakin pucat. Seorang lelaki yang seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti jaket hitam dengan kaos tangan putih menyeringai sinis, dirinya seperti sebuah siluet yang berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar di samping ruangan. Suara auman terdengar kembali, dia melihat kearah harimau yang kini mulai berjalan gelisah di kandang seberang meja makan.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Ling," lelaki berjaket itu berujar. "Kau yakin akan memakannya, Ling? Kau tahu, ada racun didalam tubuhnya," lelaki itu pura-pura bergidik sok jijik. Dia berjalan santai, tak menghiraukan auman gelisah dan kelaparan dari seekor harimau bernama Ling. "Ling yang malang, kau kelaparan ya?"

Ling masih mondar-mandir gelisah sambil sesekali mengeluarkan cakarnya lewat sela-sela jeruji kandangnya. Dan lelaki itu hanya biasa tertawa, menertawai betapa bodohnya lelaki yang duduk di depan meja makan dan betapa cerdasnya dia yang berhasil membodohinya. Dia beralih kearah lelaki di depan meja makan, dia menggangkat wajah lelaki yang sudah mati itu. Mata mayatnya masih melotot dengan mulut terbuka. "Kau terlihat jelek, Siwon-sshi," lelaki itu mengcengkram pipi mayat yang bernama Siwon itu dan mengangkat pipinya keatas. "Dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti ikan gembung," dia tertawa sarkas, "Ikan gembung yang jelek," dia melepas cengkraman tangannya lalu terdiam menatap ponsel Siwon yang bergetar di atas meja. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Dia menyeringai senang. "Ara, kakakku yang berharga mengingatkanku kalau ada hadiah perpisahan dariku, Siwon-sshi."

Auman Ling terdengar lagi.

"Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?!" dia membentak. "Aku ada kado untuk pemilikmu!" lanjutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan satu kelopak besar bunga _shiragiku_ putih lalu menyelipkannya di saku jas milik Siwon sekali. "Sayang sekali, kali ini bunga _shiragiku_ akan berubah menjadi merah," dia memasang mimik sedih. "Baiklah, kau harus dirapikan dahulu," tangannya yang berbalut kaos tangan putih memegang kerah Siwon, merapikannya dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Kau sangat wangi, Siwon-sshi."

Dia menyeringai lebar. Dia kini berdiri di depan kandang Ling yang menggila.

"_Ling, selamat makan."_

.

.

**Nowon. Seoul**

**Jumat, 8 Maret 20XX, 07.30 P.M.**

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak mendengar apapun saat dia berada tepat di depan pintu. Dia menenteng laptopnya dan tersadar bahwa niat untuk mencari _wifi_ di restoran pupus gara-gara tak kunjung mendapat restaurant Venezuela. Niat hati ingin kabur dari Ahra dan bersenang-senang berakhir dengan perut lapar. Tentu saja, perut laparnya membuat dia lupa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan game dan bercerita di forum sore tadi. Dan sesampainya di depan rumah, dia langsung disuguhi dengan ocehan lebar Donghae.

"Ya! Aku meneleponmu berulang kali!"

Kyuhyun mendelik sekilas."Gak bawa ponsel."

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu?" Donghae memprotes Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai bahasa formal kepadanya. "Kau tahu? Ahra akan memotong gajiku. Apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Kyuhyun melenggang masuk. Tidak memperdulikan rengekan Donghae yang lunglai di depan pintu.

"Kyuhyun! Dengarkan aku yang sedang berbicara," pria berpakaian kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru itu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang mendahuluinya.

"Bisakah kau diam barang sejenak. Donghae-sshi? Hasrat ingin makan _arepa_ku belum terpuaskan," Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dan menatap keatas seolah dia adalah manusia paling menderita di dunia. "Dan bisakah kita omongkan jadwalku besok saja?"

"Kau selalu begitu! Bagaimana dengan gajiku yang dipotong?" Donghae ikut memasang pose nelangsa dengan bersimpuh dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan uang bisa jatuh dari langit-langit kediaman keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya. "Bisa diatur. Tapi bisakah kau ambilkan boks label toko kue di mobil, Donghae-sshi? Kupikir aku lupa membawanya."

Donghae melihatnya datar.

"Ne Donghae-sshi, itu sesajen untuk Ahra. Kau tidak mau gajimu naik lagi?" Kyuhyun menggoda Donghae sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Dasar licik!" Donghae mengumpat namun tetap mengambilkan boks yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia membiarkan pelayannya melepas mantelnya dan menyerahkan laptopnya. "Terima kasih, hyung," Kyuhyun berujar sok imut saat menerima boks yang diberikan Donghae. "Sekarang aku akan berbicara dengan Ahra. Hyung lebih baik kau pulang," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"K—Kau!" Donghae tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengalah kali ini. Ini demi keamanan finansialnya. Donghae berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar, dia pasrahkan kepada _evil maknae_ barusan.

"Paman, _nuna_ tidak kemana-mana kan?" dia berujar kepada pelayan yang tadi menerima laptop dan mantelnya. Pelayan tersebut menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku masih dilarang untuk memasuki dapur kali ini?"

"Akan saya ambilkan piring, Tuan Muda."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dirinya muncul di dapur seperti hal yang tabu dan semua itu hanya gara-gara dia salah prosedur memasak ramen. "Kau berhutang _arepa reina pepiada_ dengan ekstra daging ayam padaku, Paman."

Pelayan tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu menuju kearah dapur. Kyuhyun menyusuri koridor yang panjang untuk mencapai ruangan utama kediaman keluarga Cho dimana tangga lebar yang terbagi menjadi dua yang akan langsung terlihat. Terdapat foto keluarga yang berukuran besar diantaranya. Cho Young Hwan dan Kim Hanna duduk berdampingan serta Ahra dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Ahra dan Kim Hanna mengenakan baju ala Victoria bak permasuri dan putri raja, Cho Young Hwan mengenakan baju Raja dan disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang berpakaian ala musketeer. Kediaman Keluarga Cho sudah mirip dengan istana kerajaaan.

Setelah mendapati nampan dan piring untuk meletakan oleh-oleh untuk Ahra, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _panche_ dan_ profiterole_ kesukaan kakaknya. Sudah malam dan Kyuhyun tidak berharap banyak kakaknya akan memakannya karena lagi-lagi Ahra bilang dia akan berdiet. Namun mengingat progam diet Ahra yang lebih sering gagal, lelaki berambut coklat itu yakin Ahra akan tergoda imannya. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun harus mensugesti dirinya untuk tidak tertawa mengejek karena itu.

"_Nuna?_"

Suara ketukan terdengar. Ahra yang sedang menata bajunya untuk syuting diluar kota menghela nafas panjang. "Jika kamu ingin aku menaikkan gaji Donghae lagi, maka jawabannya tidak." Gelungan handuk menghiasi rambutnya, dia masih mengenakan handuk sepanjang lutut serta mengenakan sandal tidur berbentuk sapi yang menggemaskan. "Itu urusanmu dengan Donghae, kau mengerti?"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang di balik pintu.

Ahra membuka lemari, memilah baju yang cocok dikenakan malam ini. Dia berdeham ke terusan warna _teal_ dengan aksen renda di bagian dada.

"Walau dengan _panche_?"

"Iya. Walau dengan _panche_," dia masih memilih bajunya. Dan berakhir pada pilihan setelan piyama biasa berbahan sutra dan beraksen bunga _tsubaki._

"_Profiterole_?"

Ahra sempat menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terbesit bayangan _panche_ dan_ profiterole _yang menggoda imannya. Tentu saja _cream_ lembut yang tersimpan di dalam _puff pastry_ yang renyah dengan _gelatin vanilla_ dan buah _strawberry_ diatasnya pada _panche_ akan menyeimbangi adiksi dari _cream_ serta _rum_ yang manis dengan sedikit _vanilla, nutmeg, dan cinnamon_ saat gigitan pertama _profiterole_. Ahra melihat jam dinding, hampir pukul 8 malam. Aturan dietnya memperbolehkannya makan hanya sebelum jam 6. Tapi kan—_ah tidak, kau harus bertahan, Ahra._

Ahra membuka pintu, berkacak pinggang dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah adik manisnya yang membawa satu nampan berisi penuh _panche_ dan_ profiterole_. "K—kau tahu—" Ahra menelan ludahnya,"—aku tetap tidak akan menaikkan gaji Donghae lagi."

"Ayolah. Aku menyesal _nuna_. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bisnis restoran Mexiconya yang kurang peminat akhir-akhir ini?" Kyuhyun memelas, memasang mata indah berkilauannya.

Ahra berdecak. Dan sedikit melirik ke arah nampan.

"Dan juga, aku memina maaf _nuna_ku yang cantik dan baik," Kyuhyun memasang jurus andalannya. Memasang wajah _super-charming_ dengan mata sayu yang berkilauan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin _arepa_ waktu itu. Dan aku tidak menemukannya di seluruh penjuru Seoul."

"Itu urusanmu," Ahra berujar jutek.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu menaktrirku, _nuna_. Aku serius. Jadi jangan marah lagi."

Ahra langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Bukan itu masalahnya!" dia mendengus kesal. "Dasar adik tak peka! _Babo_!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Ne, _Nuna_. Aku minta maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan soal _black bat_ saat itu dan berakhir dengan menginginkan _arepa_," ujarnya lalu menyerahnya nampan ke Ahra. "Tapi aku serius ingin _nuna_ menaraktirku."

Ahra kembali cemberut.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya. "Jadi—" dia mengeluarkan mawar putih dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Ahra."—apa aku dimaafkan?"

Ahra terkekeh. "Astaga. Sejak kapan kau pintar merayu seperti ini?" dia sedikit tersipu akan tingkah polah adiknya. Walau terkadang menjengkelkan, Ahra tak bisa benar-benar bisa marah kepada lelaki di depannya ini. Mungkin benar dia anak ajaib yang sering dibicarakan _appa_ saat akan mengadopsi Marco.

"Dimaafkan?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah _super charming_nya sambil menatap dalam mata Ahra.

Ahra hanya memicingkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Nuna_, bunga punya bahasanya tersendiri. Dan kau tahu artinya dari mawar putih?"

"Permintaan maaf, bukan?" Ahra terkekeh. "Aku tidak sebodoh yang kamu kira_, evil maknae_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau paling jago soal ilmu romantisme, _nuna._"

Ahra hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil bungamu bila kau memberiku nampan seperti ini."

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa memberimu bunga jika aku yang menerima nampannya." Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke ruang makan? Memakannya—"

"Dan menggagalkan dietku?" Ahra memotong.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil mengatupkan bibirnya seakan berkata _bila nuna ikhlas sih._

Ahra berdeham. Memutar matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, "Kalau soal menggagalkan diet, kurasa kita punya masternya disini." Ahra menengok kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangat yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar milik si adik. "Dan ini bukan berarti aku menaikkan gaji Donghae, kau mengerti?" Ahra terkekeh. "Aku hanya akan mengembalikannya seperti semula—"

Kyuhyun sumringah.

"—bulan depan."

.

**Nowon. Seoul**

**Sabtu, 9 Maret 20XX, 01.00 A.M.**

Ponsel berdering dini hari itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang terjaga tengah berada di depan laptopnya cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Seharian dia tidak memegang ponsel sama sekali dan hal yang pertama yang dilihat di layar ponselnya hari itu adalah nama Yesung, temannya yang kini bekerja di kepolisian. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung barusan.

"_Choi Siwon meninggal dunia. Kupikir kau harus tahu ini, Kyu. Tubuhnya tercerai berai karena Ling yang mengamuk_."

.

**T**o **be** co**n**t**in**u**e**d..**.**

**.**

* * *

Terpaksa repost karena saat aku coba edit di Doc Manager tidak ngefek sama sekali. Apa memang harus ditulis di word dulu baru bisa? Hiks, gue bingung apanya yang salah. Reader yang tahu gimana cara ngatasinya, tolong pencerahannya ya. :"D

Dan—

Oke sebenarnya aku gak terlalu PD sama fanfiksi ini, hihi. Tapi aku pengen nyoba sesuatu yang bau-bau Crime dan Misteri, dan yaaah semoga gak fail-fail amat XD

Semoga reader semua suka~

**Review jjebaaaaal~**

**Krisannya~**

Mah aku mah apaaaa tanpa review kalian :"D


End file.
